The invention relates to a ceramic hob comprising a cooking surface for positioning a cooking pot, and an electronic circuit carrier arranged beneath the cooking surface.
Ceramic hobs which have a cooking surface and are made from glass ceramic are known from the prior art. Cooking pots such as pots, pans etc. are placed on this cooking surface, with, to this end, heatable cooking zones being provided on the cooking surface. Furthermore, a known ceramic hob of this type also comprises electronics, by way of which operating parameters of the ceramic hob can be adjusted and monitored. Circuit carriers of this type can comprise light sources, which illuminate the ceramic hob from below and as a result enable the representation of different displays, such as for instance operating parameter values or suchlike, on the upper side of the ceramic hob,
With these known ceramic hobs, it is disadvantageous that display can often take place in an inaccurate and unclear fashion, if the illumination is not guaranteed as a result of the inaccurate positioning of the circuit carrier relative to the ceramic hob.
The electronics and/or circuit carriers were previously mostly positioned indirectly above their own housing. The circuit carriers are fixedly arranged herein, as a result of which positioning inaccuracies result from the entirety of all individual components due to the positioning tolerance, it being possible for said positioning inaccuracies to only very inadequately meet the requirements of the displays.
In this context, tolerances can occur as a result of length tolerances of the glass ceramic, adhesive tolerance of the assembly frame relative to the glass ceramic, centering tolerances from the housing relative to the assembly frame, length tolerances of the electronic housing, fastening tolerances of the electronics in the housing and the positioning accuracy of the electronics module on the printed circuit board and/or the circuit carrier. In this context, total tolerances can develop in the millimeter range, as a result of which considerable inaccuracies in respect of the illumination and/or displays may result.